


Here's To You Ms. Matheson

by LemonSupreme



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Bass is way younger - but you know - legal, Charlie is older, F/M, Topsy Turvy Fic Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSupreme/pseuds/LemonSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Topsy Turvy FicFest: Charlie is in her forties, and still coming to terms with her divorce. When her best friend's nephew shows up unexpectedly, the chemistry is intense in spite of the age difference. Charlie knows its probably a bad idea, but then most of the best ideas are... </p><p>Charloe One-shot/No Blackout AU<br/>**cross posted to ffnet**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's To You Ms. Matheson

**A/N: Here is my other contribution to thegoodshipcharloe's Topsy Turvy Challenge. I dedicate this one to all my friends who are of a certain age (you know who you are). I think this one will be the most fun for you... but hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Charlie had just pulled into her driveway when her phone rang. She scrambled to grab it from her purse before it stopped ringing, but the call went to voice mail before she could answer. She looked at the caller ID and saw that the call she'd missed was from her best friend Maggie. This was worrisome to Charlie. After all, Maggie rarely called at this time of day. She knew Charlie's schedule as well as anyone. They had been best friends for thirty-five years and next door neighbors for the last two.

Charlie grabbed her laptop and purse before heading into her house. She threw her things haphazardly on the couch and pulled up the voice mail menu to retrieve her new message, "Hey Charlie, I got called out of town for the weekend. I have to fill in for Dr. Mercer at that Austen conference. It was a last minute thing. Anyway, the timing couldn't be worse. My nephew Bass is staying with me this summer and he gets into town tonight. I told him to stop by your place to get my spare key. He might also be over to use the Wi-Fi because mine is down. Anyway, you have my number. I'll be home Tuesday. Talk to you soon."

"Shit." Charlie muttered, tossing her phone on the counter. She'd had a rough day at the office and wanted nothing more than to crash on the sofa with a big bottle of wine and the remote.

So much for that idea. Now she'd be babysitting. "Shit."

Charlie frowned, trying to remember how old Bass would be. Ten? Thirteen maybe? She really couldn't remember. Maggie's sister Gayle had been a couple years older and Charlie hasn't seen her or her family in years. She can't even remember if she'd ever met Maggie's nephew before.

She changed quickly into faded jeans and a snug tee shirt before pulling her hair back in a messy pony tail. She bit her lip in concentration. She never had kids. Her inability to get pregnant had been a fairly large contributing factor to her divorce from Jason. Maggie never had kids either. None of their friends did. Charlie didn't know the first thing about children.

What the hell do kids like to do?

She started searching for things that might entertain a child. She had some board games somewhere, but probably if he wanted Wi-Fi, he'd have an electronic game of some sort. So no need for board games… She looked through her cupboards and found an ancient pack of grape Kool-Aid. She made a pitcher of that and shoved it in the fridge. She had a tube of chocolate chip cookie dough, and she sliced off enough for a dozen cookies. While they were baking, she found Maggie's spare key and laid it out.

Charlie's stomach growled loudly as she caught a whiff of the baking cookies. She glanced at the clock as she pulled them from the oven. Six thirty. No wonder she was hungry. She decided on a whim to order a pizza and then take a quick shower while she waited for Maggie's little nephew to show up.

After the pizza was ordered, Charlie jumped into the shower and washed away the stress from her long day at work. She felt much more relaxed as she stepped out a little while later. Taking a hand towel, she wiped circles into the foggy mirror and took stock.

There had been forty-one candles on Charlie's last birthday cake, but thanks to good genes and a healthy life style, she was frequently guessed to be ten years younger. Yoga and Pilates kept her toned and firm. Satisfied with her reflection, she pulled a fluffy white towel out of the linen closet in the corner of the bathroom.

She'd only started to dry off when the doorbell sounded.

That was fast, even for Gino's Pizzaria. Clearly someone wanted a big tip. She smiled as she pulled the towel around her body, damp hair hanging in long wet ropes down her back.

"Just a second Carl!" she yelled through the door, grabbing cash from her purse. She flung open the door and stopped cold. "You aren't Carl."

He was definitely not Carl. No, her usual delivery guy Carl was seventy if he was a day and was shorter than Charlie. This guy was maybe twenty. Maybe a little younger. He was tall with broad shoulders and narrow hips. He had shaggy blond curls and twinkling blue eyes.

Those blue eyes were currently staring at where the towel hung precariously over the tops of her full breasts. He licked his lips slowly before meeting her eyes. "Nope. I am not Carl." His voice was raspy and sounded like pure sex. Shit. She found herself wondering if she'd ordered the wrong kind of take out. This guy looked good enough to eat…

She shook her head. What the hell was wrong with her? "Okay, 'NotCarl'…where's my pizza?"

"Was I supposed to bring a pizza?" He smirked at her confusion.

"You don't work for Gino?"

"Nope. I'm here for a key and maybe a chance to get on-line…" He looked suddenly uncertain. "I thought Aunt Maggie was going to call you?"

"Holy shit." Charlie said, "You're Bass?"

"Yeah, I am. Expecting someone else?" He laughed.

The way that his full lips quirked up at the corners made Charlie's sex throb. This was bad. Charlie can't be having those kinds of thoughts about her best friend's much MUCH younger nephew. She just can't. "You uh, look older than I thought you'd be." She said, flustered.

He leaned against the door jam, scanning her from wet hair to bare feet. His pupils expanded and the smile faded as he licked his lips again. "And you look younger than I thought you'd be." The grin returned, "Can I come in or are you going to make me stand out here to log on?" He patted his messenger bag to show her he came prepared to use her Wi-Fi.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry. Come in. I'll just get dressed."

"No hurry." His voice hummed with heat as he watched her walk deeper into the house and up the stairs.

Charlie escaped as quickly as possible. This was bad. Really, really bad. She leaned against the back of her closed bedroom door, trying to catch her breath. It was true that it had been a while since she'd gotten laid, but she felt downright betrayed by the way her body was reacting to this man-child. She'd been divorced now for two years and she'd only taken one lover since she'd signed the papers. Jeff had been a horrible mistake. It had been such an awful experience that she'd made up her mind then and there to not bother again.

At least she thought that's what she'd decided. It seemed her body had a very different opinion. She dried off quickly before pulling on shorts and a tank top. Charlie rubbed her hair and finger combed it quickly. She took a deep breath and went back out to her living room.

Bass had kicked back on her sofa, his bare feet perched on the coffee table and a beer in his hand. A plate of fresh cookies sat by his feet.

Charlie nodded to the beer, "I see you've made yourself at home?"

He shrugged, "It was this or Kool-Aid." He turned back to his laptop, which was open on his lap. Then he reached for a cookie and took a bite, chewing slowly. He was focused completely on whatever was on his computer screen. She decided to give him a minute.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and found a bottle of wine and a glass. She took both back to the living room with her, sitting across from where Bass had settled in. She poured a glass and then sat back herself, "So, what are you working on?"

"You don't want to know." He shook his head, a little embarrassed.

"Well, I did ask." She took a drink, savoring the tartness of the wine and looking at her guest curiously. She felt so much calmer now that she was clothed. The wine helped too.

"I have this blog. It's a Civil War thing. I needed to update it tonight because I always post on Fridays. I'll be done soon and then I'll get out of your way."

"No hurry." She echoed his earlier words.

He noticed, glancing up with a smirk. "Well, give me a few minutes and I'll be done."

She waited patiently. His 'few minutes' turned into a half hour. While she waited for him to finish, Charlie drank two more glasses of wine and ate a couple cookies. She also watched him. Bass was crazy sexy. He was wearing shorts and an old tee shirt. The shirt was tight enough that Charlie could easily make out all muscle definition of his pecs and abs. She wiggled back and forth in her seat just a bit, hoping to erase some of the building tension between her thighs. It didn't really work. Charlie sighed.

"Sorry." Bass said, shutting his computer. "Done." He tilted his head and grinned at her. "What do I call you? Aunt Maggie called you Charlie?"

"Yeah, it's short for Charlotte."

His eyes bored into hers. He pursed his lips before slowly saying her name like he was tasting it on his tongue, "Charlotte."

Charlie felt a shiver of raw lust sink into her core. The thoughts she was having for Maggie's nephew were far from acceptable. She gulped down the rest of her glass of wine, hoping it will calm her nerves and cool off the heat between her legs.

It didn't work.

He lifted his beer to take another drink, draining it. "Could I have another?" he asked with a flirtatious grin, holding up the empty can. "Please, Charlotte?"

Charlie nodded with a smile and went into the kitchen to get Bass another beer. She opened one and brought it to him. He surprised her by gently grasping the wrist of her beer holding hand, pulling her onto the couch next to him. "Sit with me." He said - his voice all soft and sexy.

She wasn't drunk, but she had drunk enough to loosen her inhibitions a bit. Settling into the couch cushions at his side, she was surprised when he took the beer without letting her hand go. He took a drink and then set the can aside, still never letting go. She watched, mesmerized, as he began to draw shapes into the soft flesh of her inner wrist.

"How old are you, anyway?" She asked breathily.

"I'll be twenty in a few months." He said, "Does that matter?"

"Well, no. I guess not." Charlie chuckled, her eyes locked with his. "Except for the whole 'contributing to the delinquency of a minor' bit." She nodded toward the beer.

"I'd be okay if you wanted to do a lot more than just contribute to my delinquency." He said, moving closer – his eyes hot.

"Are you always this forward?"

"Yes." He answered with a laugh. "Yes, I am. Is it working?"

"Not at all." She said as his lips found hers in a searing kiss. He tasted like hops and the eagerness of youth and she couldn't remember ever enjoying a kiss so much. Bass may have only been nineteen, but he was an amazing kisser. He angled his mouth over hers, biting her lower lip gently.

Charlie hated herself for moaning, but she couldn't have stopped if she'd tried. He used her weakness to his advantage, sliding his tongue between her parted lips to deepen the kiss. She moved her hands to cup the back of his head, burying her fingers in shaggy blond curls. He followed her lead, stroking her hair and shoulder before sliding his hand behind her back. In one quick movement, Bass pulled Charlie easily into his lap.

"Oh." She said, feeling his growing need as it pressed into her hip.

"Oh." He repeated, stroking the underside of her breast before tenderly squeezing her nipple. He smiled against her mouth as he felt the tiny bud tighten under his fingertips.

Even through the thin fabric of her tank top, Charlie could feel the heat of his touch like a burn. Somewhere in the back of her head, logic was trying to force through and finally it did. "This is such a bad idea." She said, breathless.

"Are you absolutely sure that this is a bad idea?" Bass's whisper was hot against her ear.

"Yes. No." She didn't know what was what anymore. Clearly her body responded wildly to his touch, to his taste, but…. "I don't know."

"I know." He dipped his head, running his lips along the column of her throat, tasting and biting lightly at the exposed skin there.

Charlie couldn't help but arch back, allowing him better access. She moaned then as she allowed him to work his magic with his fingers and his lips. "Damn it." She muttered, her tone begging for more.

"You are amazing." He whispered as he cupped her breasts in his hands, kneading them softly. "Amazing."

"For an old woman, you mean…."

He stopped then, his eyes hot on hers. "No. Not amazing for an old woman. Just - amazing."

His gaze was so intense that she thought she might melt. Suddenly Charlie felt tears welling and she pushed him away. "You should go." She said quietly, her shoulders slumped.

Bass stood silently, "I'm sorry Charlotte. I didn't mean to make you sad. It was really nice to meet you." Then he picked up his things, slipped his shoes back on and headed for the door, closing it quietly behind him as he left.

* * *

Charlie woke slowly the next morning, her head throbbing. "Too much wine." She muttered, her eyes barely cracked open. Then she heard something unexpected. Her eyes went wide and she sat up straight in bed. "What the hell? Right Said Fred?"

Charlie stumbled out of bed and went to her bedroom window. Her bedroom was over the garage and the window overlooked her driveway. She opened it quickly and stuck her head out, not at all sure of what she'd see below.

What she certainly hadn't expected to see was Maggie's smoking hot nephew washing her car by hand, listing to _I'm Too Sexy_ on an old boom box that was sitting on top of a retaining wall on the side of the drive.

"What are you doing?" she called down to him. Even with a throbbing headache, she appreciated the view. Bass was wearing cargo shorts that hung low on narrow hips and a pair of flip flops. That was all. Tanned and toned, his body would rival that of any of the gods. Shit. Looking that good this early in the morning shouldn't even be legal.

She shook her head as he turned, smiling up at her window. "I'm washing your car and enjoying a mix cd from when you were in high school."

"A mix cd?" Charlie is laughing with him now.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep, so I explored Aunt Maggie's house. I found a box of her high school yearbooks. There were some cd's in the bottom of the box. I listened to a few of them, but this one is my favorite." He grinned, "Come down here. You can help me."

"I'm going to take a shower. Then I'll be down." She said, very glad suddenly that she didn't have to rush off to work. Thank God for Saturdays. She took two aspirin and a quick shower, dressing in cut offs and a plain grey tee shirt. She padded downstairs barefoot and went outside.

"I like your car." He said, rubbing down the hood with a big yellow sponge.

"Yeah, it's nice enough." She replied absently, watching as the muscles in his arms and back moved under tight skin. His ass was perfect and she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away.

"Want to help?" he asked with a mischievous grin as he caught her staring at his ass.

Charlie nodded, pulling a rag from the bucket. "Hey Bass?"

"Yeah?" he looked up, his blue eyes burning into her soul.

"Sorry about last night." She felt the blush creeping up her cheeks.

Bass put down the sponge and walked to her. He reached out to brush a strand of hair from her eyes. "Sorry for what? For kissing me?"

"No."

"For making me hard?" he stepped into her personal space. "For making it so that I had to go home and jack off before I could even consider sleeping?" He smelled like Ivory soap and sunshine. She inhaled deeply before shaking her head no. "What then? What are you sorry about?"

"That I didn't control myself better. I'd had a long day. I should have… I don't know. I guess I should have remembered that you're my best friend's nephew. You're young enough to be my son..."

He leaned in closer, biting lightly on her ear lobe, "but I am NOT your son…NOT your nephew." He reminded her softly.

Charlie shuddered as he pressed his body flush with hers. "True." Was all she could say in reply.

"Now let's finish washing this car." He winked before putting some space between them and grabbing the sponge again.

Charlie followed his lead, using the rag to carefully clean her car. She stopped as something he'd said resonated, "Wait, you looked at Maggie's yearbooks?"

He laughed then, "Yeah I did. Saw you in your cheerleader skirt and the weird hair." He motioned with one hand above his head in an attempt to describe the hair.

"Bangs. Big bangs were all the rage in the early nineties." She muttered in attempt to defend the indefensible.

"I'm not complaining. You were hot back then, but you're way hotter now." He wasn't smiling anymore, and once again she felt her heartbeat stutter into a faster rhythm. His eyes were burning into hers.

They washed the car, making small talk. Between stories they shared, there were lingering glances and the occasional touch of skin on skin. Charlie had to admit (if only to herself) that this was fun. Bass was sexy and funny and he made her feel like a kid again. Or maybe it was the music. "I love this song." She said with a sigh as Mr. Big's _To Be With You_ began to play.

"I like all these oldies." He teased, getting her full attention.

She narrowed her eyes, "Thought you said I wasn't old?"

"You aren't. The songs, well…" He broke off as a soapy rag was thrown at his head. He ducked just in time, and shoved his sponge into the bucket of soapy water. It seeped steadily as Bass stood and stalked her way, a downright predatory gleam in his eye. "Revenge." He grinned before pressing the soaked sponge against the side of her throat and pushing gently, releasing a waterfall.

Charlie sucked in a quick breath. The water was dirty and cold but felt refreshing on her hot skin. His eyes trailed down her body, his gaze following the water as it soaked the thin tee shirt. Her nipples responded to his closeness and to the cool water in equal measure – hardening into tight little buds.

Bass slowly squeezed the sponge again, soaking the entire front of her shirt, exposing her luscious curves. "God, you are beautiful." He muttered softly, moving in to taste her lips again. She didn't even try to fight it this time, wrapping her arms around his neck and sinking into the kiss. Charlie responded fully, her body pressed against his.

Bass dropped the sponge and picked Charlie up, setting her on the hood of the car, settling between her legs. His hands explored her body as the kiss deepened and filled with delicious promise. Charlie wrapped her legs around him, pulling his body closer. She could feel his dick, thick and hard against her belly. She moaned as he moved his kiss to her throat, quickly finding the spot he'd found to be quite effective the night before.

They were both brought out of the haze of lust by the sound of giggling. Bass and Charlie didn't move other than to swivel their heads in the direction of the sound. A group of four senior citizen women were standing at the end of the driveway. All four were grinning. "Hey Sugar, You should come by and wash my car next. I live at the end of the block."

Charlie stiffened and her face went a startling shade of red. "Mrs. Cuthbert, I'm so sorry about this." She started to push Bass away, but remembered how wet her front was and thought better of it.

Mrs. Cuthbert, who was clearly the leader of the little group of grannies, just grinned. "Don't you dare apologize for having some fun! If anyone deserves a little distraction, it's you."

The other women all nodded, eyeing Bass appreciatively.

"Good morning ladies," he said with a wide smile, his blue eyes twinkling happily.

"Dear Lord, he's pretty." The shortest of the ladies said. She pointed at Bass with her walking stick, "Be nice to our Charlie. She's a sweetheart."

Bass's eyes focused once more on Charlie and he tugged her closer, "I've noticed." He said softly.

"We'd better go, Mildred. If we stand here much longer I might take a bite out of that boy myself."

The women wandered on down the street and Charlie buried her face in Bass's shoulder. "That was not good."

"Why? Embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"No, it's just that Mildred Cuthbert is the Queen Bee of this neighborhood. Everyone is going to know we were making out."

Bass laughed, "Who cares? Like they said, you deserve to have some fun too."

Charlie pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Everyone is going to know Bass."

"So?"

"Everyone, like your Aunt for example."

"Oh." He frowned but then shrugged. "Not going to let that get in my way. This feels too damn good." Bass leaned in, kissing the flesh behind her ear.

Charlie pushed him away. "No, we can't do this, Bass. Thanks for the music and the car wash, and the laughs… but anything more than that…. It just isn't going to work. You need to leave."

Bass cocked an eyebrow and sighed, "Okay, if that's what you want."

"That's what I want." Her voice sounded far from convinced, but Bass wasn't going to push. He walked to his Aunt's house and disappeared inside. Charlie felt suddenly sad and empty; the loss of his presence was a palpable thing. She picked up the boom box he'd left behind and carried it into her house.

Charlie spent the rest of the day listening to 90s music and deep cleaning her house. No matter how hard she scrubbed or organized, her mind kept going back to Bass. Damnit. Why was he in her head? She mentally reviewed the pros and cons of giving into her baser desires. She didn't really know him. He was way too young and Maggie's nephew. Those were the cons. He was hot and made her feel wanted. Her body hummed when he was near and she knew in her bones that he would be great in bed. He made her laugh. All pros…

Charlie was on the move before she fully realized she'd even made a decision.

She took a long hot shower, shaving her legs carefully and using the coconut shampoo that made her think of the beach. She rubbed expensive lotion into her skin and pulled on her sexiest black lace panties and a matching bra. Over that she put on faded jeans and a simple grey top. She slipped her feet into black flats and looked at herself in the mirror.

She felt butterflies in her belly as she reached her front door. This was probably the most impulsive thing she'd ever done. It was probably also the dumbest.

She didn't think she cared. With a nervous chuckle, she yanked open her front door, ready to walk next door and seduce her best friend's nephew.

She didn't have to go quite so far. Charlie stopped short. Bass was here on her porch. His hand was raised in a loose fist where he'd been ready to knock on her door. His eyes grew a little wide and then he grinned. "You goin somewhere Charlotte?"

She licked her lips, looking him up and down. Bass was also wearing old jeans. His tee shirt was blue with white letters spelling out MARINES across the front. He looked downright tasty. "I was coming to see you." She said quietly.

He heard the desire in her voice and took a step closer, "Thank God." Then he was pulling her into his arms. Bass had his hands in her hair, holding her close as he devoured her mouth with his own while kicking the door shut behind them. He propelled her backwards until they hit a wall. "I couldn't stop thinking about you all day." He said licking the column of her neck.

"Mmmm, same." She said incoherently as he sucked at her throat. Charlie's hands roamed over his back and ass while he lavished her neck. She marveled at the tight muscles that flexed under her fingertips. He was perfect in every way: tall, broad shoulders, leanly muscled and firm.

She pushed the last of her doubts away as he growled into her ear, "Bed?"

"Upstairs." She answered breathlessly.

Charlie squealed in surprise when Bass picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder effortlessly before heading for the stairs. He kept one hand on her hip, while the other moved between her thighs where he began to rub at her tender denim covered sex. Once he got to the top of the stairs, he quickly figured out which door led to her room. He walked in and tossed her on the bed before yanking his shirt off and moving in.

"You need to be naked." He grinned, dipping to take the hem of her shirt between his teeth. Slowly, he lifted it up and over her tits. He paused there, letting the fabric go in favor of licking pert nipples through the delicate black lace of her bra.

Charlie moaned as his lips closed around the lace shielded nipple. She felt shivers of desire course through her body and she writhed under him. Her hands stroked every available inch of hot young flesh. She squeezed and scraped nails across it, loving the feel of his body so close to hers.

After finishing with one nipple, he moved to the other breast, sucking and biting at it lightly, pushing her to the brink. Charlie shoved her hand into the back of his hair, telling him she wanted him to stay right where he was. The feel of his response, as he chuckled against the supple flesh between her breasts, made Charlie want even more. "Take it off." She begged.

Bass moved a hand under her and unclasped the bra quickly. He tossed the lace aside and gave the perfect mounds the attention they deserved. Charlie moaned and arched her back as he kissed and sucked at her flesh.

She reached down and began to pull at the button on his jeans. He rolled away, his eyes never leaving hers and yanked off his jeans and boxers. He was back on her in a heartbeat, working the snap on her jeans next.

In moments they were naked. She admired his long limbs and tightly coiled muscles. He was hard and strong and utterly perfect. This evaluation did not change when she saw Bass's cock for the first time. His penis was long and thick. He watched her take in the sight of it. He wasn't shy at all. "Touch me." He ordered, his voice raspy.

"Mmmm" she said in agreement, reaching a hand out to touch his thick shaft. He groaned as her fingers wrapped around and she began to stroke gently from root to tip. Every time she made her way back to the head, she fluttered her fingers across it. Charlie looked at him and his eyes were closed as he relished the feel of her fingers around his cock.

Charlie grinned at the satisfied expression he wore before she dipped down and swiped the head with her tongue. She opened her mouth wide and took him in deep, swirling with her tongue and moving slowly up and down.

"Oh shit." Bass muttered, thrusting his hips toward her as she began to suck in earnest, pulling at the base of his cock to match the rhythm she'd set with her mouth. He watched her for a few minutes. The sight of her lips wrapped around his dick was almost too much. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and pulled her up his body. He rolled them so that he was on top and pressed his lips to hers. Her response was heated as he reached down and began to play with the velvety folds between her legs.

"Yes." Charlie moaned as his fingers dipped into her slit. She was drenched with desire for him, and she rolled her hips to take his fingers deeper. "Please." She begged him for more.

Bass removed his fingers slowly, positioning himself between her legs. "Is this what you want?" he asked, his pupils were blown, his breathing ragged.

"Yes. Please, yes."

Bass pushed into her, slowly at first because she was so tight. He pulled out after only going half way in and then surged forward, going deeper. He repeated this motion until his balls were resting against her flesh. "More?"

"God, yes." She arched against him, spreading her legs wider. He began to move with long smooth strokes. He buried his cock in her welcoming pussy over and over. Sweat was beading on his brow and he nuzzled into the crook of her neck without slowing down.

After a while, he pulled out and said, "Roll over, Charlotte."

She did as he asked, pushing her ass up for him. He moved in closer, using one hand for leverage on her hip, while palming his throbbing cock with the other. He lined up and then sunk deep into her pussy, pumping into her wet depths with renewed fervor.

He slowed and then pulled out again, moving to lie on his back at her side. "Ride me." He said. Charlie didn't even hesitate. She was so close to exploding. She needed his dick inside her again. She lowered herself down on his engorged penis, moaning as he filled her. She began to move, sliding up and down his slippery cock, rubbing her clit with his pubic bone on each downward thrust.

"Come for me, Charlotte." He pulled her down so that he could kiss her while she moved over him. He used his hands on her hips to control the pace, pushing her up and slamming her back down hard, loving the way her pussy held him like a vice. She began to shake from the inside out. Bass could feel her vaginal walls clamping down in shuddery spasms. He fucked her through her orgasm. Then he rolled them back to their original position. "You feel so good around my dick." He muttered against her ear. "I'm so close. I'm going to come on your belly and your tits. Would you like that?"

"No." she whispered. "Stay where you are." Her breathing was labored as her next orgasm began to build. "I can't get pregnant. Stay."

"Ah, fuck." He groaned, thrusting into her one last time, slamming into her cervix. He came hard, filling her with his release. Collapsing on top of Charlie, Bass was sated and sleepy. "Damn, that was…"

"It was okay." Charlie said with a shrug. If it weren't for the mischief he saw sparkling in her blue eyes and the way her chest was still heaving, he might have believed her.

"Okay, huh?" Bass grinned, pulling her into his arms. "I guess we're just going to have to keep doing that till you see just how much better than 'okay' it was."

"So, you're going to make me do that again?" She wrinkled her nose playfully.

"You're all sorts of feisty after you get laid, huh?" He cocked an eye brow, watching her with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess so. Been so long I forgot." She giggled.

"How long?" he asked curiously.

"Almost two years."

"Clearly the men in this town are stark raving mad. You should not have been neglected for so long." He traced her collar bone with a finger tip, his expression serious. "You deserve to be worshipped."

Charlie pressed her nose into his throat, "I don't know about that, but thanks. That really was amazing."

"Yeah, it was." He grinned cockily.

"Now I need sleep." She tried to stifle a yawn and failed miserably. "You staying or going?"

"You want me to stay?" he asks quietly.

"Only if you wan to…"

"Oh, I want to."

* * *

The ringing telephone woke Charlie the next morning. She could feel Bass, warm and solid, still spooning her from behind. She loved having a man in her bed again…and this one… Wow. He was amazing. Hoping not to wake him up, she carefully reached out and grabbed her phone.

She felt Bass stir a little and then settle back in, his breath hot on her neck. Charlie hit the 'accept call' button when she saw who was calling.

"Hey Maggie." She said trying to keep her voice normal, while also being quiet.

"Uh, hey." Maggie was clearly trying not to laugh.

"What is it? Are you back?"

"No. Still in Austen for another day. How are you?" Something in Maggie's voice hinted at a hidden agenda. Charlie stiffened.

"Mags? What is going on?"

Bass woke then, alerted by the change in Charlie. He slowly slid his hand up and down her side, tenderly cupping her breast. He leaned in, sucking lightly at her throat.

Maggie chuckles, "So uh, did Bass stop by?"

Charlie could feel blood rushing to her pussy as Bass worked his hands between her legs, slowly stroking her clit and sinking his fingers into her heat, only to withdraw and start over.

"Mmmm yeah, he came." Charlie said. Bass laughed quietly against her hair.

"Yeah, uh well, I thought maybe he had." Maggie is laughing almost hysterically now.

"What's so funny?" Charlie gritted out as Bass lifted her thigh up and back over his own. He slid into her smoothly, thrusting with slow determination.

Charlie was dying. The mixture of excruciating pleasure and this very strange phone conversation was almost more than she could take.

Maggie took a deep breath, "You should really check Facebook, Charlie. I think that will clear everything up. I gotta go. See you on Tuesday." Maggie hung up, leaving Charlie completely confused. Bass began to work faster, gripping her hip as he pounded her from behind.

She put the phone call out of her mind and concentrated on the amazing way Bass was filling her with his huge dick. "Oh my God, you feel so good." She moaned. He was tensing, almost ready to blow. Wanting her to come first, Bass reached down and stroked Charlie's clit in time with his thrusts. She broke apart in his arms and he quickly followed her over the edge, coming deep inside her core.

They were both sated and still as they caught their breath. "So, Aunt Maggie called?" he asked, his lips on her ear.

"Mmmm yeah." Her eyes snapped open as she remembered the conversation. "She said something about Facebook." Charlie reached for her phone again and pulled up the Facebook app. Bass watched, his chin resting on her shoulder. They were both curious about what Maggie had wanted Charlie to see.

It didn't take long.

"Oh shit." Charlie moaned when they both saw the picture that Mildred Cuthbert had posted, helpfully tagging both Charlie and Maggie.

Mildred had evidently snapped the picture when Charlie and Bass had their impromptu make-out session in Charlie's driveway the day before. In the picture, Charlie was sitting on the car's hood with her legs wrapped around Bass. He had one hand on her lower back pulling her close while his other hand cupped her breast. Charlie's head was thrown back while he licked her neck. They were both clearly recognizable in the photo.

"Shit." She said again. "There are already one hundred and nineteen likes, and seventy-two comments."

Bass laughed heartily. "It could be worse." He said.

"How exactly?" She asked, utterly humiliated.

"Well, look at the caption." He said, nodding to her phone. "At least Mildred's heart was in the right place."

Charlie looked again and slowly relaxed, reading the caption out loud, "Our lovely neighbor Charlie and her new friend. Here's to you Ms. Matheson, you lucky duck, you"

"Did Aunt Maggie seem mad?" his dick was hard again and he began to move slowly, still buried in her heat. He sucked lightly on her ear.

"No." Charlie said, "She actually sounded amused."

"Good." He pulled out, rolling her onto her back and settling between her thighs. Soon he was thrusting again. He kissed her softly, pulling his mouth away only enough to speak. "You know, maybe I should just stay here with you this summer?"

"What?" Once again she was being forced to concentrate on a fabulous fucking and having a conversation at the same time. Multi tasking was hard. "What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone already knows about us thanks to your neighbor, and Aunt Maggie doesn't care…."

"And? I have a feeling there's an and?"

"And you have Wi-Fi." He chuckled, pumping steadily into her velvety folds, feeling the tension building once again.

"You want me for my Wi-Fi?" Charlie was panting now.

"No. I just want you. The Wi-Fi is a nice bonus though, and the chocolate chip cookies are nice too."

Charlie laughed, grasping his ass with her fingers, pulling him closer. "Shut up and fuck me Bass. We can talk Wi-Fi and cookies later."

Bass wasn't going to argue. "As you wish, Ms. Matheson. As you wish."

**END**

* * *

**A/N: I am working on a new chapter for The Hunter and also the final real chap for Open Mic. Please leave a comment here if you have a minute. I know this was about as AU as AU gets, but man was it fun to write.**

**A/N Part 2: Two things... First I didn't specifically mention it when I first published this, but if you've read any of my other stories you may have noticed that I used past tense here, which isn't usually my thing. I was just in the mood to try something new. If you see errors , I apologize. Secondly, the pic... it's not from any actual youthful pic of DL. No it is my VERY amateur attempt to create one using an old DL shot from his Sea Patrol days and a random online pic of a kid with curly hair. Maybe someday I'll come back and make a better one. This is the best I can do at the moment. :)**

** **


End file.
